Will's Apprentice
by Eddideian
Summary: Sam is an orphan girl with the talent of a ranger. But no girl has ever been one. Now she is worried that she won't get chosen on Choosing day.
1. Chapter 1

It was the fifth of November. I was in my room wondering what the next day would bring. I am an orphan so tomorrow was my big day to see what I got to do with the rest of my life. Usually a child would become an apprentice to whatever their mother or father did. But since I was an orphan I got a special bringing up day. I really don't know who will choose me. I'm four feet eleven inches and weigh about 80 pounds. I can't be a warrior. I have no interest in being part of the Diplomatic Service. I don't have good handwriting to be a scribe. And worst of all I hate being the center of attention. I like to blend in with the surroundings. No jobs at the palace are something I would be good at. **Sigh**. My name is Sam and I'm a 15 years old girl. Though people said it would have been better if I were born a boy so I could be a Ranger. Rangers are the protectors of the land. I wish I was a boy because I don't think anyone will pick me as an apprentice.

All of a sudden my roommate Maya came in. "Sam, what you doing in here? Everyone is outside talking about tomorrow. Come join us!" "No thank you. I don't want to talk about tomorrow…" "Aww Sam… someone will chose you." "What if they don't? What then?" "I don't know… You will be picked though." "(Sigh) If you say so. Well I'm going to go to bed. Night." "Night Sam." Maya said as she walked out.

I need 2 reviews to keep writing please!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day really early. The sun haded even risen yet. I decided to get up and watch the sun set on the roof. That means I have to climb up onto the roof. I went outside and started climbing, that's when I felt eyes watching me. I hurried and climbed the rest of the way and looked around. That's when I saw him. Well I actually only saw his eyes, but I know those eyes they were. I had looked at them many times while I was spying on the ranger's. He was the legend Ranger Will. He was watching me. Why would he be watching ME? Could he really be thinking of taking me on as an apprentice? I crawl slowly over to the part of the roof where I can watch him but he can't see me.

He stays about an hour, till the sun is just coming up. Maya and Holly are looking for me with the boys. All of us have to be ready by nine and it is about eight right now. I climb down and go into my room and get ready.

There are only four of us this year. We all line up from oldest to youngest. Which means it goes Kyle, Holly, Maya, Nick, and then me. I'm the youngest and smallest. The teachers also line up. Will is not among them. I am scared now that I won't be chosen. One at a time they chose. The Knight master chooses first Kyle and Nick, Holly is chosen by the cooks, and Maya by the scribe. That left me. No one stepped forward to choose me. The Baron ended the ceremony and told everyone they could leave.

Just as I was about to leave the Baron called me over.

"Sam?"

"Yes, sir"

"Your master will pick you up tomorrow at sunrise."

"Yes, sir"

"He said to meet him same place as this morning… whatever that means"

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir."

"Good day."

I walk back to where us orphans stay thinking. Who will my master be? And what did he mean "same place?"

Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. I like to know that my work is liked. For this part of the story i would like 4 reviews please.


	3. Chapter 2 12

That night I can't sleep. I don't want to miss the sunrise.

I wake up just before the sunrise. I decide to climb up on the roof and watch for a person to be looking for someone, me. I started climbing up the roof and felt his eyes watching me again. When I got to the top I called out. "Ranger Will?"

"Did you really feel me watching you Sam?"

"Yes, sir"

"You don't have to call me sir. It makes me feel old."

"Ok, are you going to be my master?"

"Yes, you have all the qualities of a ranger. More than most apprentices do to begin with."

"When do I start?"

"Climb on down and I'll show you were you will live."

I climbed down and followed Will.

I need 4 more reviews for this part. thanks. sorry it's short.


	4. Chapter 3

I had to run to keep up with Will, that's how fast he was walking. We finally get to a house in the middle of the woods. It is a small cabin with a wing attached to it. The cabin looked quite new. A little off in the woods was a stable. The stable could house four horses. Though at the moment only Will's horse Tug. Will opens the door and shows me inside. He shows me where I will be staying. It is actually quite nice. I get my own little room. I wonder when my training will start, and if I get a horse.

"Sam?" Will called.

"Yes, sir… I mean Yes, Will?"

"Your stuff is here."

I walk to the kitchen and get a bag full of my clothes.

"Will?" I ask.

"Yes Sam."

"When do we start training? Also do I get a horse?"

"We started already. But tomorrow we will talk about being a ranger and start with archery and see how you do. And yes you will get a horse when the time is right."

"Ok. What are we doing today then?"

"You unpack. Then sweep and clean the house. When it is time for lunch make both of us lunch… and coffee. Do you like coffee?"

"YES! But they never allowed us to drink it at the orphanage."

"Well, Rangers drink a TON of it." Will said with a grin.

"Yay!" I said smiling a wide smile.

I took off cleaning the house and humming to myself.

"Will?" I asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yes Sam?"

"What is for lunch?"

"Whatever you make us."

"Do you have either noodles or bread and cheese?"

"We have both"

I boil some water and cook the noodles. I add butter and cheese to it. I bring two bowls to the table and hope Will likes it.

"I never had this before," Will said and paused. "It is delicious!" He exclaimed trying to hide how pleased he was.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. Can I have 5 reviews for this one please? If I don't update right away it means I'm still on vacation without my laptop.


End file.
